


遇到年輕的他Ⅱ

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Summary: Robin van Persie had criticised Solskjær for smiling after 2-0 defeat at Arsenal, saying: “I would like to see him more mean at times, just be angry. I see him smiling after a game like that. This is not the moment to smile.”
Relationships: Arjen Robben/Robin van Persie, Klaas-Jan Huntelaar/Robin van Persie, Mark van Bommel/Arjen Robben
Kudos: 5





	遇到年輕的他Ⅱ

一

Robin van Persie此刻必須在深呼吸的同時澄清，他一分鐘以前所說的“我現在就要打個電話把我的小情人叫過來”，完全是句氣話。  
——至少，打開門時不會撞到這個習慣收下顎卻雙眼往上瞪的凶巴巴的黑金色頭髮男孩。  
——更不會，一個深呼吸還沒完，就被男孩猛然壓到門板上毫無章法地親吻。

男孩憑著三釐米身高差堅決地制住Robin的下意識逃避，咬著Robin嘴角說“你終於肯原諒我了”，Robin才發現更不對頭的地方。  
比如說，吻技好像比記憶中的青澀過頭了。

Robin微微和男孩撐開一個小臂的距離，眯著眼從上到下打量這個他熟悉得此刻又頗為陌生的樣貌，張開嘴喘氣時突出的板牙一上一下，又在察覺到Robin的疏離動作時眼睛持續向上瞪…的委屈的樣子。

Robin制止男孩還要撲上來的動作，試圖讓他清醒一些。  
“Klaas……？”  
面前人點了點頭，嘗試眨眨眼做出些無辜的表情，“你還沒有原諒我嗎Robin.”

二

Arjen Robben被急促的喇叭聲打斷思緒的時候真切反思自己一分鐘以前摔門而出說的“我現在就要把我的知心情人叫過來”也是氣話。  
——至少不會傻乎乎地跟著眼前這個可疑地笑容滿面清清爽爽的年輕男人上車。

沒等得及自己扣上安全帶一腳油門就出去了，Arjen習慣說教的話語都到嘴邊了又忽然意識到身份不太對，想開口就最近的事情表示安慰，打了個猛彎的男人說話了。  
“Robin幼稚你也別跟他幼稚嘛，你也知道他男孩心性只是嘴炮。你呢轉過頭又跟我抱怨周飛還要是晚班慕尼克飛倫敦很辛苦，好不容易大家都有時間就遷就一下嘛。”  
……是熟悉的勸和說詞呢。  
等一下…？慕尼黑飛…倫敦？  
年輕男人沒有意識到Arjen逐漸奇怪的目光，仍然自顧自地說，“每次吵完架就知道來找我，萬一哪天我不管你？不過話是這麼說，我最近倒是換了新的床單……”  
“Mark…?”Arjen終於忍不住在車停下來之後發出語氣式的疑問。

三

……顯然博同情的效果非常失敗。  
Robin翻了個白眼，“那就好辦了老兄，”拽著男孩衣領到沙發上坐下，領口隱隱約約透見裡面的紅白色球衣，“你剛才來的時候看見Arjen沒有？”  
剛才還渾身寫滿了自信的男孩似乎突然泄了氣，但又很快抬頭挺胸地坐直，“看見了！我還看見Arjen上了Mark的車！”  
“……！哪個Mark？Mark van Bommel？”  
“沒錯兒！”還沒來得及讓人質疑詭譎的口音，便坐不住邊碎碎唸邊到處亂翻，“Robin你怎麼會有曼聯的衣服？上面還印著你的名字？哇我有天如果轉會費耶諾德那可真是見了鬼了……”完全沒有管沙發上的Robin臉色變了又變欲言又止。

“做愛嗎，Klaas？”  
“你說什麼？”  
“我說，”Robin似是隨意劃了下手機，抬頭數著男孩尖尖的髮型逐漸爬滿大大的問號和感歎號，一字一頓，“你過來，脫掉衣服，再脫掉我的衣服，然後吻我。”

不出所料男孩手忙腳亂脫掉外套之後露出的是紅白球衣與豎版ABN AMRO廣告，但Robin還是可恥地沒有提醒面前毫無警覺的他，並且當他頑劣地久久含吮自己的乳頭引起後額發出一塌糊塗信號的一刻，Robin心裡想的還是，“果然沒讓我失望。”

Robin不知要怎麼說出口。  
從這個男孩吻上自己，展開技巧未成熟但仍在自己記憶中習慣順序的開始，他已經沒有辦法主動提醒任何事。他只能在男孩含含糊糊深吻的破碎話語裡聽到一些“我那晚不是有意要推掉你的邀請而跑去陪別人加訓”的幼稚爭吵理由。

所以Robin便掩蓋罪行似的聽不下男孩囉囉嗦嗦的解釋，伸長頸脖索要一個吻——如自己一直以來的床上習慣，但是男孩似乎沒有看見。  
他魯莽地、不懂隱忍地、有著任何一個沒有耐心前戲的男孩的樣子，把Robin翻過來，把Robin墊腰的枕頭扔到地上，再把Robin壓到沙發裡，不管沙發咯吱地響了很大一聲，電視被他們一通亂壓的動作按到了沙發上放著的遙控器打開，稀裡糊塗地放著音量最大的貓和老鼠動畫。

四

“我是啊。怎麼了Arjen？喏，你要的伏特加。甜美的酒精有助於身心~”年輕男人邊遞過紙袋邊哼著歌開門。  
“Mark……我想，你是不是，呃，接錯人了？”  
年輕男人微微回過頭wink，“難道你不是Arjen Robben？”  
“我是。”  
“那還有什麼問題？來吧，吻我。”

五

Robin半故意半是真發洩地在男孩隨意對了對位置就一個深入時大叫一聲，順勢在喉嚨的呼救不能當真的話語中扯著嗓子問他，“你眼中的我是什麼樣的，Klaas？”

男孩扶著他的腰一下一下撞，撞到Robin在說Klaas時的尾音都因為痛感發著顫，盆骨都因為野蠻的動作磨得發紅，然後才大聲回答。  
“你很聰明！但是沒有我聰明！”  
“你腳法很好！但是我比你更棒！”

男孩快樂地做了很多比較，似乎完全忽略了身下人緩緩噤聲，又一點一點更努力地運用技巧來愉悅自己。

Robin凝視著眼前虛掩臥房門後沒收拾完的行李箱，橙色和白色的球衣亂糟糟地交疊，什麼時候，他連想要做愛不發出聲音都能很好自控了呢？現在的他都快要忘記面前的男孩在這個年紀還有傲氣在了。本應如此的。可是現在的自己呢？所有藉著臺階就下的世故，都不過是在做了很多無法挽回的事，傷了很多真心相待的人以後學會的。是在流連很多人事物，在萬千是機會是陷阱也好，懂得果斷抽離獨善其身以後，更是無論愛恨真假與否，哪怕用別人的口吻，也欲蓋彌彰地自己原諒自己以後。

可是今天這個年輕的男孩突然不管不顧闖進來用最赤誠的大白話說愛了。又可是他太年輕了，年輕到尚未經歷對於自己來說已經很遙遠的內訌，年輕到還在被誇奇跡男孩就能開心到整晚睡不著的年紀，年輕到尚未被大俱樂部殘忍對待，年輕到…還能脫口而出，最濃烈純炙的愛。  
這太，太荒唐了。

六

“你還是這麼棒，Arjen！”  
年輕男人背對展示美麗的腰窩，腳背難耐地往後糾纏。身後的男人只是沉默地運動，偶爾憑著間或起伏的叫床聲知道自己失了輕重，很快調整力度，半跪在床邊找尋更好的角度。  


高潮的時候年輕男人喊他的名字，Arjen Arjen地喊，在昏暗的檯燈下有些顯得讓人心煩意亂。上一次自己的名字被這樣喊什麼時候呢？什麼時候他也開始成為不是必需的那個，不被告知行蹤，即使有機會能被提起，也被巧妙引開話題的人了呢？

七

察覺到男孩呼吸頻率的變化，Robin靈活地控制括約肌，右手虎口往前擼動加緊自己，配合男孩一同釋放。  
男孩拍拍Robin挺翹的臀肌吹個口哨說了句爽，大剌剌地一屁股坐到沙發裡給電視調頻。

Robin撿起地上的抱枕塞回合理位置，地毯外套口袋裡的手機拼命震動，盯了沙發上的濁液兩秒，依然自我審視無法延續男孩心性般忽略地胡亂抽一把抽紙抹掉。

Robin背過去扔垃圾，掏了半天才按掉不停歇的手機，他知道男孩在好奇地觀賞自己的一系列舉動，——  
“我知道你不是我的Robin.”  
Robin轉過身差點再次無語凝噎，男孩才慌忙補充。  
“…嗯呃，或許我說得不對，我的意思是，怎麼說，呃，你不是我這個時候的Robin.”  
“我認識的Robin還每天刮鬍子，沒有白髮，家裡更不會有曼聯的球衣，會接我的玩笑，打架能力充其量比我好一點，會輕易對我生氣又輕易原諒我，和Arjen經常吵著吵著就關上沐浴間的門…”

Robin終於笑了，再次搞得男孩莫名其妙，“簡單的問題，奇跡男孩！今年是多少年？”  
男孩扁扁嘴，“至少不會是2008。”

“今年是2019了。”  
“哇哦，你真老。但是現在的你更好操了。”  
？停一下，虎狼之詞打斷思路了，我們重新來。

“你的一切才剛剛開始，我親愛的Klaas.”  
男孩假意抖動了一下，“真肉麻。那麼，請問我親愛的Robin，現在怎麼樣了？”  
Robin沒有回答。於是男孩扯回地上自己的外套隨便一裹，又開始幹翻箱倒櫃的老行當，直到電視裡的英超解說奪回注意力。  
“你現在，在解說？你退役了Robin？！”  
Robin攤了攤手沒有否認。  
“真喪氣，我還以為能一直和你踢很久。我打賭我自己一定還在踢。”  
“不錯。”  
“哈，不愧是我。”

八

年輕男人和Arjen並肩靠在床頭，有一搭沒一搭地，主要是聽年輕男人在絮絮叨叨。  
“其實我知道我接到的不是2010的你，Arjen。”年輕男人輕輕地說。  
“我認識的Arjen胡渣會修好，髮際線沒有這麼靠後，抬頭紋沒有這麼多條，不會耐心聽完我的所有勸告。更重要的是，”年輕男人偏頭又是一個wink，“床上還沒有這麼體貼。”

九

Robin面前從天而降一個相框，一個撲救保證了沒有打碎。  
“你和Arjen還有這種程度的合影？”  
“如你所想，Klaas.”  
男孩也終於捨得在參觀了一大圈後坐回來，直視著他的綠眼睛，“真的是這樣嗎，Robin？”  
不等Robin回答，“你知道我是怎麼來到這裡的嗎？從我的2008，來到你的2019？”

“是我們剛剛在歐洲杯小組賽裡贏了世界盃衛冕冠軍，我們在更衣室裡慶祝，我問你，我們會有怎樣的未來？”

2019年的Robin van Persie倘若回答"相愛而不相防"，那一定是一件非常殘忍的事情，但若給出"在夏天的邊緣臨漾"，也許就不能說是錯誤。

Robin不是聽不見面前男孩的暗語。原因很簡單，如果讓他們身份對換，換成2008的自己站在這裡，想的一定是——我們的未來，我有沒有被你愛過恨過寫入情史？

因此Robin必須一字一句地頂著聽完叩問內心的大白話再捫心自問——  
“你知道我不想聽，也聽不懂磨難是最好的禮物這種空話，我知道很多的傷痕在你已經經歷過了的歲月裡變得不值一提，也許你忘掉了我的時空當中的你對我有過怎樣的應答。為什麼我不可以聽到一些我能聽懂的答案，我只想知道2019的你好不好？”  
他們從來一模一樣，從髮膠的用量到情緒的點燃口，從咖啡的品味到內心的小九九。他們是彼此的影子，是文森特和提奧。

Robin不是不願說。他多想談一談他們‘收取關山十五州’的抱負，憶一憶他們的馳騁綠茵的光輝歲月，歎一歎他們悲壯的命格，聊一聊他們互為影子的此消彼長相互壓制，訴一訴他們被誤解和被輕薄的遭遇，說一說他們的愛而不得。  
2008不會明白愛的後果，2019明白對於影子來說，想要愛，是真的會上斷頭臺的。

但是2008的男孩又說，我仍然傾慕2019的你，身邊是Arjen啊，原來長情。

Robin又很想反駁說不是，真正的長情是Dirk重回飛燕奪冠完美落幕，是你回到阿賈克斯度過最後的美妙時光，是Mark頂著巨大壓力和挑剔聲音也無愧站在飛利浦球場的場邊和最大程度體面地退出。我們對於長情的行動都是不約而同地置足球先於我們自己。

可是Robin不能告訴男孩答案。未來必須艱險才足夠迷人，劇透了的電影沒有耐心坐到結尾，比分註定的比賽沒有下半場。為了不可能的愛受盡折磨，才是一件極具美感的事。

十

“如果我沒猜錯，你認識的我已經退役了，是嗎？”Arjen沒接自己的玩笑，年輕男人有些挫敗。Arjen只是直直盯著自己衣櫃裡小心放置的拜仁球衣發呆，年輕男人碰了碰他的手臂，正想開口，Arjen吐出一些酒氣地接話了。  
“我也退役了，Mark，2019了，我也沒有在踢了，很多兄弟都沒有在踢了，就連Robin都不在了。”咧嘴得些許自嘲意味。  
“我清楚地知道我的決定是深思熟慮，但我沒法指責那個人的不是。這很挫敗吧？我以為退役都能喚回我們心中的男孩，可是我找不到他心中那個我愛的男孩了。”  


年輕男人似乎一如既往地聽得懂一切暗語，他只是摸摸Arjen的後腦，緩緩地，緩緩地，抵上Arjen的前額。  
“你知道我是怎麼從我的2010，來到你的2019的嗎？”  
“是我們剛剛淘汰了美洲杯冠軍，五天后就是離夢想最近的一天，在更衣室裡，你問我，我們會有怎樣的未來？”

十一

他們唯有再次開始做愛。這一次在客廳的地毯上，任由電視裡放著Robin的比賽集錦。像做愛的理由和姿勢，永遠有最虔誠的一招一式，他們這一次沒有辦法說現在的不是情或者不是愛了。做愛讓他們理解有些玩笑很古老，你是HUNTER-laar，我是VAMPIRE-sie，我們的軌跡也許永遠在交叉後遠去。不必再思考去時是個浪子，歸來如何是個聖徒了，既然知道沒有這種好事，那就接受它。

“說實話才這麼幾小時，我就好懷念說話欠揍的Robin啊。”男孩扒著Robin大腿根邊瘋狂律動邊歪頭說。  
Robin下腹緊了緊，左掌虛握著男孩的手臂用了點力，滿意地聽見男孩的抽氣聲。  
“小心一點小孩，我可還很嘴硬。”

結束的時候男孩難得執著想要一個答案為什麼是Arjen。Robin回答說我選擇終身伴侶不過是出於難以捨棄的習慣以及疲於再次雞飛狗跳傷痕累累的磨合，只是為了冰箱裡的牛奶和蔬菜水果不至於吃不完就要過期扔掉，為了燒水煮茶因為忘記幾近燒幹時有人可以補救。

這一次輪到2008的男孩聽懂了他，男孩瞥了茶桌上Robin的手機一眼：  
我要走了。  
Arjen會在我離開後回來。

十二

“不要，告訴我答案，永遠不要。”年輕男人慢慢拉開和Arjen的距離，有餘溫還沒有散去。  
“我不能提前獲悉關於未來的一切答案。正如你現在即使又一次跟Robin吵架，每一次都說不清為什麼還愛他，卻每一次，縱使是2010的我，也對得上你想要的答案。”  
“問問你自己，你愛的男孩，真的消失了嗎？”

十三

“Robin，你怎麼會答應Arjen的求婚？”  
“是秘密啦Mark。”  
“對我還不說實話嗎？你的約會表需要我拷貝給Arjen一份嗎？”  
“……好啦，其實是我發現，每次做愛，我都下意識要做好離開的準備或提醒。”

“可是每次Arjen操完，不論我們當時吵得多厲害，打得多不可開交，外面有怎樣的聲音，內心有多少怪獸，我只是，只是滿腦子都在想，我再也不要離開。”  
“我想，那大概就是愛吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> Robin van Persie had criticised Solskjær for smiling after 2-0 defeat at Arsenal, saying: “I would like to see him more mean at times, just be angry. I see him smiling after a game like that. This is not the moment to smile.”


End file.
